PvP Arena
The PvP Arena is a sub area of the Arena building where Heroes can challenge each another in a friendly fight. No matter of the outcome your hero will exit the arena in the same condition he entered in. Arena Rules Heroes may participate in the arena according to the following rules: *Heroes must meet the minimum forces and level requirement for whichever arena level they are applying for access, as shown in the Arena Levels table. *Grace of the Goddess, also known as Goddess Blessing can be used to double the record gained from the arena. The buff can be used during battle, and applies to the next battle that ends. It has also become a drop item from 1 to 8 star NPC monsters instead of a cash shop item. If Goddess Blessing is used on a double record day, the record gained is tripled, not quadrupled. Before Blood Fort, grace of Goddess was useless. *Since Babel, units are not lost during arena battles. The hero will return in the same condition, though used scrolls are lost (this has been verified) *The player must wait 180 minutes between each Arena battle. This timer can be reset with a cash shop item called "Crazy Battle Card". *If the Battle is of epic proportions, it will automatically be listed on the “Real Battle” (Epic Wars) page, where you can watch a recorded broadcast of the fight in its entirety. *After battle, the player will gain record (honor) points, which will raise their military rank (this only applies to the hero involved in the battle, and should not be confused with the former Honor system, in which the player gained honor, similar to fame). Military Ranks: Your heroes gain military ranks according to the their record earned in the Arena. As Hero rank increases, it unlocks increased troop capacity by 50.000 and access to a special magical secondary arms equipment. Military Equipment: Special magical Items are available for purchase in the Honor Points shop (currently unavailable). For the adventurous, some of these items can be found within the Tower of Babel. As of Blood Fort, they can also be found in instances and equipments. Arena Titles Each Arena title earned after "Private" increases the unit capacity of the Hero attaining that Rank. Thus, a Hero of Master Sergeant rank will obtain 50,000 additional units capacity for the rank, and 150,000 total. Higher titles are also required for a hero to equip more powerful secondary arms. ! Title !!Record Needed* !! To This Rank !! Units Increase !!Total Increase |- | Private ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |- | Sergeant ||8760 ||8760 ||50,000 ||50,000 |- | Sergeant First Class ||26280 ||17520 ||50,000 ||100,000 |- | Master Sergeant ||52560 ||26280 ||50,000 ||150,000 |- | Second Lieutenant ||74460 ||21900 ||50,000 ||200,000 |- | First Lieutenant ||118260 ||43800 ||50,000 ||250,000 |- | Captain ||183960 ||65700 ||50,000 ||300,000 |- | Major ||214620 ||30660 ||50,000 ||350,000 |- | Lieutenant Colonel ||275940 ||61320 ||50,000 ||400,000 |- | Colonel ||367920 ||91980 ||50,000 ||450,000 |- | Major General ||411720 ||43800 ||50,000 ||500,000 |- | Lieutenant General ||499320 ||87600 ||50,000 ||550,000 |- | General ||630720 ||131400 ||50,000 ||600,000 |- | N/A ||99999999 ||N/A ||N/A ||N/A |} The record needed to achieve the next rank does not reset to 0 after each subsequent rank up. Arena Points rewards The Arena awards Record points based on the size of the defeated army. The loser gets half the points that the winner gets. ! Name !!Hero lvl required !!Record for winning !!Record for losing |- | Beginner Arena ||20-30 ||100 ~ 122 ||42 ~ 50 |- | Silver Arena ||31-40 ||250 ~ 262 ||86 ~ 131 |- | Master Arena ||41-50 ||375 ~ 504 ||159 ~ 252 |- | Elite Arena ||51-60 ||494 ~ 740 ||247 ~ 370 |- | Arena of Conquerors ||61-70 ||715 ~ 934 ||357 ~ 467 |- | Arena of Invincibility ||71-80 ||800 ~ 1046 ||400 ~ 523 |- | Ultimate Arena ||81+ ||1000 ~ 1300 ||500 ~ 650 |} Epic Battles If the arena battle meets certain criteria, it will be broadcast in global chat as an Epic Battle. Additionally, players may view the battle by clicking the "Info" button and then again on the "Epic Wars" tab. Criteria: The criteria for an Epic Battle seems to be at least 4.0m units killed during the battle, regardless of the owner of the units. History Initial Release The arena was implemented before the Babel expansion. At that time the arena was divided into tiers such as beginner's arena and silver arena. Each tier only allowed a certain amount of troop to participate. One may participate in the 1-round, 10-round, or utter destruction (forgot name). Troops lost in the arena are not instantly revived. Some (maybe higher than for normal battle) go to the infirmary, and the rest are lost permanently. Troops killed in the arena count towards aftermath. Players gain 1 honor point for every 1000 unit killed, rounded down each battle. The honor point was ranked, and was originally intended to be used to buy items at the bazaar. However, it was never implemented. Due to the high cost involved in losing troops and the uselessness of the arena, it was rarely used. However, some people had received more than 700 honor points. There was no cooldown time for the arena. Tower of Babel Babel revamped the arena tremendously. The honor system and honor ranking were removed, even though a player's honor could still be seen until Blood Fort. The names of the tiers of the arena stayed pretty much( or completely ) the same. However, there is now a minimum troop required rather than a maximum. Furthermore, heroes now gain record, and could rank up according to their record. Troops are no longer lost at all in the arena, and are returned as if the battle never happened. This increased arena usage a great deal. Furthermore, battles with losses of more than 4 million were placed into the epic war section. Killing troops in the arena no longer increased aftermath. A new arena ranking was implemented, and counts the number of battles won in the arena. The ranking is reset every week, and the top 5 are given awards including "Crazy Battle Cards". Units were originally meant to be lost, and can be fully revived by Goddess Blessing once a day. However, this system was scrapped before implementation. Blood Fort Blood Fort brought in Goddess Blessing which doubles the next Arena battle's record. Goddess' Blessings stack with 2x Record bonus days for a total of 3x normal Arena Record. Arena Battle Buffs Upon entering the arena, a random buff is rolled and assigned to each player, appearing as an icon in the upper-side of the battle screen. These effects may be beneficial or detrimental to success in battle. Possible Buffs ! Buff Name !!Effect !!Icon |- | Dark Force ||Undead second movement probability +10% || |- | Angry Force ||Close ranged units second attack probability +10% || |- | Magical Power Force ||Human long range unit attack +15% || |- | Flat Land Force ||Movement +20% || |- | High Mountain Force ||All long range units attack damage +10% || |- | Holy Light Force ||Human close range units received damage +10% || |- | Battle Array Force ||Close Unit defense +40% || |- | Accuracy Force ||Long range attack +10% || |- | Blood Force ||Orc close range double attack probability +15% || |- | Witchcraft Force ||Undead Long range units double attack probability +15% || |- | High Spirited Force ||All close range units second attack probabiliy +10% || |- | Arrow Force ||Elf long range units second movement probability +10% || |- | Sharp Shooter Force ||All long range units second attack probability +10% || |- | Land Force ||Elf close range units movement +20% || |- | Strike Force ||All close range units attack +10% || |} Possible Debuffs ! Buff Name !!Effect !!Icon |- | Tired Force ||Close range units second attack probabiliy - 10% || |- | Muddy Force ||All close range units movement value -30% || |- | Tornado Force ||All long range units damage -15% || |- | Timid Force ||All close range units attack -10% || |- | Great Fog Force ||All long range units second attack propability -10% || |- | Low Force ||All close range units double attack -10% || |- | Close Vision Force ||All long range units attack -10% || |- | Strong Bow Force |||| |- | Weak Force ||All long range units defense -50% || |- | Sensitive Force ||All long range units half damage +10% || |- | Mix Battle Force ||All range units defence -40% || |} Possible Buff ! Buff Name !!Effect !!Icon |- | Long Range Force ||Orc close range units movement value: 30%|| |} Category:Game Mechanics Category:Babel Category:Blood Fort